User blog:NicknameMy/Garen changes for more balance and interactive gameplay
Garen has no base health regeneration. Instead, he passively regenerates every half-second| every 5 seconds}}. This regeneration is interrupted for seconds if he takes non-minion damage or if he is hit by an enemy ability. |description2 = At level 11, damage from non-epic monsters will no longer stop Perseverance and the regeneration is doubled to every half-second| every 5 seconds}} while below . |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = Garen - Passive }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains 30% bonus movement speed for a few seconds. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals additional physical damage, and his target. |leveling2 = % AD)}}}} |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. |cooldown = 8 |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |parry = True |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. ** The on-hit effect and the bonus movement speed are independent (Garen can silence his target and the bonus movement speed will remain, duration permitting) * The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, Decisive Strike's bonus damage will apply life steal. ** It will not interact with . *** It will affect structures. * Decisive Strike will also remove in case it is inextricably linked with within the ability used against Garen. ** For example, it will remove from , but not from . * Decisive Strike will remove from , but not the damage reduction, for it being two separate effects within one summoner spell. * Decisive Strike does not protect Garen from re-application of on him. ** Area of effect (like ) are re-applied immidiately after removing if Garen stays in the corresponding area. |yvideo = Garen - Q }} Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 20% from champions outside of 400 (edge to edge) range. |description2 = Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 60% and has 60% for the first seconds. For the rest of the duration Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 30%. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |targeting = None |affects = Self |notes = * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage passive and active stack additively. * Courage's passive or active do not reduce true damage. * Courage's tenacity stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. |yvideo = Garen - W }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds. |description2 = For the duration, Garen cannot basic attack, is and deals physical damage spins|every seconds}} to enemies within range, increased by 33% when damaging a single enemy or monsters. |leveling2 = % AD)}}|Enhanced Physical Damage Per Spin| % AD)}}}} |description3 = Enemy champions hit 4 times have their for 6 seconds. Hits after the 4th refresh the duration of the debuff. |description3 = Judgment can , dealing 50% bonus damage. |icon5 = Judgment 2.png |description5 = After 1 second, Garen can reactivate to cancel it immediately, reducing its cooldown by its remaining duration. |cooldown = 9 |effect radius= 325 |targeting = None |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Judgment is not a channeled ability so crowd control effects will not interrupting. ** Silencing Garen will prevent him from reactivating it early. * Garen will benefit from slow removal and bonus movement speed while Judgment is active. ** He will not be able to apply its on-hit silence or bonus damage since he cannot basic attack over Judgment's duration. * Garen may cast while Judgment is active but it will stop ticking if so. * Each spin deals damage simultaneously to all enemies within its range when the spin is completed. |yvideo = Garen - E }} The enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes is marked as the Villain. The mark cannot be assigned to another champion while Garen is in combat with the Villain. If more than one enemy has the same bounty, the enemy who received it first is marked as the Villain. |description2 = Garen's basic attacks and each spin of against the Villain deal as bonus on-hit. |description3 = Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage, converted to when targeting the Villain. |leveling3 = of target's missing health}}}} |cooldown = |target range = 400 |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |damagetype = Magic / True |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |callforhelp = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Kills against Garen will not be considered when determining the Villain. * Villains that can be executed by this spell, will have their Villain icon highlighted. | flavorsound = |yvideo = Garen - R }} List of changes * Health changed from 616.28 (+ 84.25) to 615 (+ 90). * Health Regeneration removed. * Attack Damage increased from 66 (+ 4.5) to 66 (+ 5) * Armor increased from 36 (+ 3) to 39 (+ 4) * **Pre level 11 cooldown reduced from 9 to 8 **Now always regenerates every 5 seconds **Doubleing of regeneration if below 25% pre level 11 removed * **Movement speed duration increased from to **Silence duration changed from 1.5 at all ranks to **Bonus physical damage changed from to % AD)}} * **Passive resistances removed **New Passive: Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 20% from champions outside of 400 (edge to edge) range. * **Number of Spins changed: to **Damage changed from % AD)}} to % AD)}} **Now always deals 33% increased damage against monsters * ** Damage changed from of target's missing health)}} to of target's missing health}} Category:Custom champions